stay
by gleekingperfectx
Summary: While watching the second part of the 100th episode, New Directions, I realised the look Rachel had while Quinn and Puck sung. The look was obviously because of her and Finn, but what if I remade it for Puckleberry. Sorry if I offend anyone, but Finn is going to be alive and secrets are going to come out. Puckleberry


Stay

While watching the second part of the 100th episode, New Directions, I realised the look Rachel had while Quinn and Puck sung. The look was obviously because of her and Finn, but what if I remade it for Puckleberry. Sorry if I offend anyone, but Finn is going to be alive and secrets are going to come out.

"Rachel Berry," Puck greeted as he noticed the small brunette by the choir room piano like she used to.

Rachel spun around on her heel, "Noah," she smiled, "And what can I do for you?"

"I don't know; we haven't talked since you've come back." Puck noted.

"Well, you've been caught up with your reunion with a certain ex-blonde cheerio." Rachel teased.

"Yeah Quinn and me," Puck rubbed the back of his neck, "I haven't got any idea what is even going on with us anymore."

"It will work it all out, trust me," Rachel put her hand over Puck's from across the piano.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Rachel shook her head in confusion.

"Talk like that. Talk like you know exactly what to say all the time and you talk with such honesty." Puck explained.

"I just tell people what they want to hear and with honesty I feel I need to tell the truth, even if it is harsh." Rachel replied.

"I don't get it though, why tell me the truth?"

"Everyone deserves the truth, Noah."

"Can I tell you something?" Noah asked.

"Go ahead."

"I don't know what I'm doing with Quinn. I think I only want her because she is back and she was taken, but now the Biff isn't replying to her calls and is ignoring her, I don't know how to feel."

"Noah, you're just scared. You've been away for a while. You're like me."

"I don't get you…"

"You're like me because you need to learn to love again."

"You're the only one I can be completely honest with, Berry." Puck winked.

"Berry, seriously? You're still going to call me that?"

"Too right I am." Puck smirked.

"Still too badass to even use my real name?" Rachel teased.

"Yes Berry, plus you call me Noah."

"I am the only one who calls you that." Rachel said.

"You're the only one I'll allow to call me that." Noah replied.

"Why is that?"

"When everyone else calls me Noah it is cringey, but for some reason when you call me Noah it sounds different. It sounds real. That makes no sense," Noah laughed to himself.

"It makes all the sense in the world." Rachel said.

"I don't know how you say all this considering I was one of your main bullies." Puck said.

"You apologised for it and I forgave you. Plus you're not the bad person that you make yourself out to be."

"I bet you can't name one."

"I can name five."

"Go ahead."

"One, when Quinn got pregnant you were doing everything to be part of that. Two, you made me see the beauty in me and my Jewish routes. Three, you were helping Finn out with college. Four, you're fighting for this country. And five, two words, Becky Jackson."

"Becky?"

"Her dream was to be prom queen and you made that happen, Noah. That girl owes her confidence to you and that prom night. You made her dream come to and that's everyone's wish, especially growing in this room."

"Come on Rach, it was hardly amazing. I mean, I have to compete with Finn, the golden boy."

"As far as I'm concerned, you win every time." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I need to ask you something?" Puck said.

"Of course."

"I wanted to sing Pretending with Quinn in glee." Puck said, trying not to make eye contact.

"You can't!"

"Why can't I?"

"That is an original song written by Finn; you can't sing his song, especially since the feelings in the lyrics were Finn's feelings for me." Rachel explained.

Puck scoffed, "Of course, because Finn is so musically gifted he knows how to write a song and the key it is in without been able to play piano or the guitar, which it was played on a piano."

"What are you getting at?" Rachel's face full with anger.

"That the song was lie!" Puck shouted.

Rachel's saw red and slapped him across his face. "Don't you dare say that again!"

"Rachel…"

"Don't Rachel me like done nothing wrong."

"I haven't though." Puck defended.

"Yeah, yeah, of course you didn't." Rachel said sarcastically throwing her hands in the hand, "Yeah, because the famous Puck can never do anything wrong." She scoffed at him and then walked out of the choir room, leaving Puck with his face burning.

xoxoxoxox

The old glee club boys were at the Lima bean, sipping coffee and chatting about college life and being back in Lima.

Puck slammed a sheet down on the table in front of the boys with all his force.

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn asked.

"Don't give me that." Puck replied, "Look at it."

Finn picked it up and looked at it and rolled his eyes, "What is with all this?"

"I thought you said you told her." Puck said.

"And why would I do that?" Finn asked.

"You said you would."

"Yeah, I was really going to tell her that I didn't write that song after we just got back together." Finns voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You're a douche!"

"Wait, what is all this?" Mike asked, taking the sheet off Finn.

"Why don't you ask Finn?" Puck asked.

"Finn?"

"I didn't write Pretending and I got Puck to because I was so busy planning the date." Finn said.

"Stop sugar coating it!" Puck said, getting angrier at the hall ex-jock.

"So it was Puck who had those feelings for Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"No, he just could write a song better than I could." Finn said.

"That is bullcrap! You knew I like her, but you told me to back off until you messed things up and even after then I still respected you." Puck explained.

"I don't see why you're bringing all this up." Finn made a point.

"I brought it up because I want to sing the song Iwrote and I asked Rachel if it was ok and she slapped me because 'apparently' it is your song that reminds her of the feelings you had for her."

Finn laughed, "She slapped you, do you have it on tape?"

"That was my song."

"I don't see why you asked Rachel for he permission to sing it." Finn said.

"I asked because at the time those feelings and lyrics were for her and I thought she knew and I wanted to sing it with Quinn."

"If you wanted to sing it with Quinn, why are you getting so worked up?" Finn asked.

"Well, maybe if Rachel knew the truth it would have been me with her and still with her!" Puck shouted.

"What the hell, what makes you think that you would still be with her?" Finn was now getting angry.

"Because I never would have asked her to marry me in high school and I would have never have let her get on that train alone!" Puck shouted.

"You would have never been able to last in a serious relationship for a year like me and Rachel did that senior year." Finn scoffed.

"Yeah, but I would have tried for her."

"Well, she tainted."

"Why the fuck does that mean?"

"Well, since I was the one who tapped that first, even after all you guys admitted to fantasizing about her in a sexual way, it means she is forever mine. She is tainted with my love." Finn explained.

"I'm not anyone's," Rachel said, her eyes filled with tear after hearing the boys argue.

"Rach, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean me and you are always going to be endgame like I said on Valentine's Day." Finn smiled.

"You meant it the way you said it and is that true? Is it true that Noah wrote that song?" Rachel said.

"Rach…"

"Just answer the question, Finn!" Rachel screamed.

"Yes, he did." Finn admitted.

"Rachel, I thought you knew." Puck said.

"Don't give me that shit. You really wanted me to know you would have told me yourself." Rachel said, "If you felt that way you should have told me."

"Rachel…" Puck sounded sincere.

"I don't want to hear it, any of it!" Rachel stormed out of the Lima bean, crying into her hands.

Puck went after her; he had to.

Finn got up to follow him, but Mike stood up and stopped him, "Let him talk to her."

"No, she is mine!" Finn shouted.

"Don't you get it, she didn't come running to you again because she doesn't want to be with you." Mike said.

"She has to be; she is mine!"

Mike saw red and punched Finn straight in his nose, "You never deserved Rachel and I have waited too long to do that!" Mike spat and then walked out of the café himself.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel please wait," Puck called after the brunette.

Rachel got into her car and began to pull out of the space she was parked in when Puck slammed his hands on the car bonnet, "Let me explain."

Rachel winded down the window, "Get out of the way, Puck."

"Don't call me that," Puck said, "To you I'm Noah and I'll always be Noah to you."

"Get out of the way, Noah," Rachel said, her voice cracking.

"Let me explain." Noah said.

Rachel took a deep breath and got out the car to face the explanation that Noah was going to give her.

"I have to be somewhere, so hurry up," Rachel said.

"That year when you cheated on Finn with me, why did you choose me?"

"I chose you because you were there."

"And I was all for it and then we were kissing and I realised the promise I made to Finn about staying away from you and that's why I stopped it. If I could I would go back and keep kissing you because in that room kissing you was the one of the greatest memories in that school."

"It has been that long?" Rachel asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah, and then in New York Finn paid me to write him a song for you. It was perfect because it came so easily for me. Every lyric was the truth about how I felt and you have to believe me that the song was meant for you and it's yours."

"What do you mean?"

"It was never Finn's song. It never felt like giving him my song, it was giving you it. It was giving you the love you needed to hear, even if it wasn't Finn's words." Puck said.

"Noah, that song moulded mine and Finn's relationship."

"I thought you knew. He said that he told you and you never said anything."

"I didn't know anything." Rachel said.

"I remember prom night when you walked out of that bathroom in your dress, you looked beautiful and I never thought you had ever looked so beautiful. And then Finn was there as he always was. That night you were taken away from me and that's another reason I didn't want to go." Puck confessed.

Rachel's tears fell down her face as she listened intently to Puck's words.

"And then when you got on that train, my heart broke because I thought that you never gave a crap about me. I made a love heart with my hands and mouthed that I loved you, but you sat on that train balling about leaving Finn. I wish it was me running after you and if it was I could easily jump on that train after you, but it wasn't me. and if it was, I would be on that train with you because I never wanted to be without, Rachel Berry." Noah's eyes filled up.

Rachel walked up to Puck and wiped away the tears that had fallen, "Noah," she breathed out, "You were the first guy to make me feel sexy and wanted. As much as I love that song and I appreciate the meaning behind it, I can't do that. Look at how far you and Quinn have come. You're made for each other and the history between you two is undeniable."

"The time has never been right for us," Noah said.

"No, it hasn't and it never will be. You don't love me, you love the idea of me." Rachel said, "Noah, we will always be friends and this time you aren't my knight in shining armour; you're Quinn's, so go get her." Rachel cupped his face and stroked his face with her thumb, "I'm proud of you, Noah Puckerman, and never forget that you're never going to be a Lima loser, especially not to me."

Rachel leaned up and kissed his cheek, before getting in her car and driving off.

xoxoxoxox

Rachel was in the choir room with Mike, working on some dance moves. Rachel had asked Mike for some help because she wanted to be on top form for Funny Girl.

Quinn came barging in and pulled Rachel to the piano, "Rachel, I need your help."

"We were dancing," Mike said.

"It will only be a minute," Quinn reassured.

"Sure, what's up?" Rachel asked.

"I need you to help me pick a song to sing with Puck for glee." Quinn explained.

"Oh, can't you pick one yourself?"

"No, I can't find one," Quinn pouted.

"Well, I'm kind of busy now." Rachel said, trying to avoid choosing a song that might reflect her feelings towards Puck.

"I swear you were telling me how you were getting back with Biff thought."

"I think I might, but Puck is a way to keep my options open." Quinn said.

"Noah isn't a consolation prize, Quinn!" Rachel said.

"I know, I know, but I have no idea what song to sing." Quinn said.

"Give me a reason." Rachel said.

"What?"

"The song, Give me a reason. It's perfect." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you're a genius," Quinn hugged her; "I'm going to go tell Puck about the song choice. Thank you." Quinn smiled and then walked out.

"When are you going to realise you want to be with him as much as he wants to be with you?" Mike asked.

"Mike, he has spent the past few days wooing Quinn; he can't just decide he wants to be with me." Rachel said.

"But what if he's confused like he was back in high school? He was a mess when you left after graduation." Mike stated, "Rachel, there will always be a place for you and all you need to do is tell him how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel." Rachel admitted.

"I think you do because you know the exact meaning of the song and you've just told her to sing it with him. You know, once they sing it we are back full circle?"

"How can I compete with Quinn? She is the preferred girl, the favoured girl and I'm just Rachel Berry, the loud and annoying Jewish girl who has dreamed of nothing more than New York and Broadway."

"You're never going to be just that to Puck," Mike said, "How can you let her win?"

"She always wins, Mike; that is just how it has always been." Rachel stated.

xoxoxoxoxox

**[Quinn:]**

**Right from the start you were a thief you stole my heart**

**And I, your willing victim**

**I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty**

**And with every touch you fixed them**

**Now you've been talking in your sleep**

[Rachel looked at the couple in the centre of the room singing, and thought about how much she missed Noah and how she was just letting him go]

**Oh-Oh things you never say to me**

**Oh-Oh tell me that you've had enough**

**Of our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**You're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

_[Noah:]_

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought, that we were fine__** (yeah, but this is happening)**_

_You've been having real bad dreams_

_Oh-Oh you used to lie so close to me_

_**Oh-Oh there's nothing more than empty sheets**_

_**Between our love, our love, Oh-Oh, our love, our love, love!**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

[Rachel had to look away from the couple sing happily together, wondering if this is another secret that will come years from then]

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's still written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

Rachel wiped away her tears while everyone else clapped. Mrs Schue said a few words and then declared Glee club over. Rachel couldn't take it anymore; she was losing too much. So she got up and ran out of the choir with her head in her hands, crying.

Everyone had left the room apart from Quinn and Puck.

"What are you still doing here?" Quinn asked.

"What?" Puck shook his head in confusion.

"Go after her."

"Who?"

"Rachel; I'm not stupid, Puck. She is the one for you. You're her Noah and to be honest being here just made me want to be with you and I know as soon as I get back to Yale, it will be over as easy as that. you and her belong together." Quinn said.

"She doesn't feel the same way."

"She does and that song proves it. She chose the song for me and judging by her walking out, it meant something." Quinn sighed, "I knew about Pretending. I knew you wrote it; Finn can't dance, yet only come up with a beat, rhythm and lyrics." Quinn laughed, "I known since that day when you said no to sleeping with her when she was with Finn because I know that if you really cared about her you would have stopped it and you did."

"She doesn't want me."

"She loves you, but you're both too dumb enough not see it. So go get her now." Quinn pushed him.

"Thank you, Quinn. I wish you the best." Noah hugged her.

Quinn pulled back, "To you too, and remember drop hints why I should be Rachel's maid of honour at your wedding," Quinn winked.

"If she wants to be with me."

"You won't ever know unless you try."

xoxoxoxox

Rachel was lying on the edge of the stage of the auditorium, staring up at the ceiling when Puck came in. when he sat by her, she sat up and looked at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just can't wait to go back to New York." Rachel replied.

"Do you think he forgave us?" Puck asked, looking to the side of the stage to see Mr Schue packing up boxes.

"Yeah, a long time ago. If it wasn't for you he would still be married to Terri and Emma wouldn't have save him. Emma is his soul mate." Rachel said, knowing Puck still felt guilty for Mr Schue's ex-wife bargaining with Quinn and their baby.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to blow this place too, unless there is a reason for me to stay because I know who my soul mate is." Puck said.

"What about Quinn?"

"She wants me to be happy and with you I'm happy."

"You wouldn't want me; I'm terrible at keeping at relationships that involves any level of honesty." Rachel said, playing with the hem of her tight skirt.

Puck turned to face her, "I love you, just tell me to stay because the truth is there is only one guy you were ever really honest with." Puck breathed, "Just tell me to stay, please." His hazel eyes met her chocolate and they were pleading and begging her with all of his soul.

Rachel said nothing and just looked down. Puck took that as goodbye and so he stood up and left.

He walked down the corridor angry and disappointed that she didn't say anything. He was walking fast; he just had to get out of there. Rachel came running down the hallway after him, dodging every student that fell in her path.

She reached him and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his passionately for a few seconds. When she pulled back, she looked at his shocked face and simply said, "Stay."


End file.
